Searching
by Lady Adrianna
Summary: Okay Inuyasha goes for a walk in the forest, and Kagome follows him, just when you think they'll finally going to tell each other how they feel, something happens, and Sesshoumaru shows up, and Inuyasha is going to have to make a deal with his brother?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
On Watch  
  
Inuyasha watched silently, out in the distance, looking up at the starry sky. He took a deep breath through his nose of the air, trying to find a scent he recognized. Nothing. He hated when he had to stay up for watch, so no demons could attack them while everyone was sleeping. He leaned the Tetsusaiga against his shoulder, and looked back at the other. But mostly caught himself looking over to Kagome, watching her sleep peacefully in her sleeping bag, or whatever she called it. He somehow felt something towards her. Like he'd do anything for her, like he did with Kikyou. Kagome looked so much like her, but they act totally different. He turned his head away and smiled to himself, closing his eyes, once again sniffing the air for a demon scent that could be near. Nothing. "Can you please stop sniffing the air so loudly? You might wake everyone else up." Said a voice, Inuyasha was always annoyed to hear. He narrowed his eyes, and looked to his right to see Miroku, standing there after coming from patrolling the forest. He held onto his shakujou (monk staff) tightly, and slightly frowned, as he noticed how Inuyasha was looking at him. "Oh. Why are you glaring at me, Inuyasha? I was only saying-"  
  
"Will you shut up. I'm only sniffing the air to pick up a demon sent to see if there are any near. So get those sick images out of your head why I would be sniffing the air. I'm not like you." Miroku blinked a few times before dropping his shakujou onto the ground and gawked at Inuyasha. "Oh yeah? Whats that suppose to mean, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "I've seen you. Every time we pass of meet a pretty girl, you take a big sniff of the air. So don't hand me any of that crap saying you were only going to sneeze." Miroku shut his eyes and looked away and grabbed the shakujou off the ground and headed for his sleeping bag. "Yes, sure Inuyasha. You must have been really watching me, to get all that down. I'm not to sure about you." Inuyasha frowned at Miroku's comment, a deep growl formed in his chest, as he watched Miroku slip into a sleeping bag between Sango and Kagome. He turned away quickly, as his ears peeked up something like the sound of running footsteps. He looked over to his right, to see a few bushes moving. A frown formed on his face, as he began to stand, his hand reaching slowly for the Tetsusaiga, his powerful hand gripping onto the handle tightly, then stood just a few feet infront of the bush. He watched as it moved again, and could hear the sound of a pounding heart. He drew the Tetsusaiga, sniffing the air, but could smell no demon scent. It could be a monster, like they had fought earlier. Inuyasha raised the sword higher slightly. The bush moved and suddenly jumped out. He swung the sword with such ease. The sword whistled through the air cutting the thing completely in half. Blood sprayed the ground, and the two halves fell to the ground. He brought the sword down and looked to see what it was. "Ahahahahaha! Now your killing rabbits Inuyasha! Whats your issue, Are you paranoid?" laughed Miroku who had happened to be watching. Inuyasha looked. "What? I'm not paranoid. This was a mon-" he had then looked down to the halved creature. And lay there in two pieces, was a rabbit. Inuyasha groaned and slapped his forehead, as Miroku laughed harder, causing to wake Kagome and Sango up. "What's so funny?" asked Sango as she took a deep breath. Kagome agreed with her, as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "Yes I agree. Why are you laughing in the middle of the night?"  
  
Miroku laughed and pointed at Inuyasha. "He killed a defenseless rabbit, because he thought it was a monster! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome and Sango both looked at Miroku then over to Inuyasha. Kagome gasped seeing the halved rabbit on the ground. "Inuyasha! How could you!?"  
  
Inuyasha's body heated alittle; his face began to redden. "Well! It wasn't like I meant too! The little fucker jumped up at him! What was I to expect! It's dark!!!!" Miroku laughed harder. Sango shook her head, and grabbed Miroku's pillow and slapped hi upside the head with it, before dropping it to the ground. "Will you shut up? I want to get some sleep before tomorrow." Kagome stretched out her arms and yawned. "Yeah. Me too." She said and laid down, cracking an eye; to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Your going to bed pretty soon rig-" she sat up, and gasped, seeing Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. "Where did he go?!"  
  
Sango sighed and laid back down. "Oh he probably just went to take a walk and cool off." Miroku couldn't help but grin. "Or kill more defenseless rabbits." Sango shot a dark look at Miroku as he laughed, but soon shut up noticing the look and lay down to go to sleep. Sango smirked and laid down aswell. Kagome looked as the two laid down, and fell fast asleep, but she couldn't now knowing Inuyasha had gone out into the woods alone, in the dark. She got out of her sleeping back, and quickly threw on her school uniform, and grabbed her bow and arrow before running off into the woods after Inuyasha. She thought which scared her more was, that the moon wasn't out tonight, and if it isn't Inuyasha would soon become Human and wouldn't be able to use the Tetsusaiga, so if he got attacked by demons. She shook the thought out of her head and continued on her way after Inuyasha. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Of All Nights  
  
-Meanwhile- Sesshoumaru stood outside his palace, looking up at the night, but wore a blank expression, noticing that the moon wasn't out. Ah yes. The moon isn't out. Which means Inuyasha will be turning into a human tonight. Which also means he can't fight back if I go after him for the sword. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath of the night filled air, before jumping off his balcony, landing quietly on his feet; directly beside a woman, one of his maids!? She had long brown hair, and had a pale complexion to her skin, she wore a baby-blue kimono, and had a golden bracelet around her wrist. Sesshoumaru remembered her telling him her name was, Kalesha when she first came to work for him. But now she didn't seem to be working for him as he watched her grab onto little Rin's arm swearing at her for breaking the flowerpots, Sesshoumaru looked to his right to see about four large broken flowerpots shattered on the ground, some rocks near by. He focused his eyes back at the two when he heard Rin yelp as the maid squeezed her arm tighter causing her to wince. "You little brat! Your so lucky that Lord Sesshoumaru likes you so much! Other wise you would have turned up missing by now!" Rin or the maid hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru standing there, as he stayed in the shadows watching. Rin cried and tried pulling back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the pots! Please let go you're hurting my arm!" she cried, pulling away harder, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, hitting the ground underneath her feet. "And didn't Lord Sesshoumaru tell you not to go outside at night anyways!" barked the maid. Rin nodded her head and tried pulling away again. "Y-yes! I'm sorry! But I couldn't help it! I heard a noise in the woods!"  
  
Kalesha frowned and raised a hand up to strike Rin. "Enough of your lies." She said, and swung the hand forward, but felt a strong hand grab a hold of her wrist. Her eyes went wide and looked up to see Sesshoumaru there, watching her with a blank expression, his face emotionless as he spoke. " Miss Kalesha. May I ask what you are doing?"  
  
Kalesha released Rin's arm and fell infront of Sesshoumaru's feet cowering like as if she was a rabbit and he was a wolf. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and clutched his leg. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru! Its just that, Lady Rin has broken the flower pots with rocks, and i.i.I didn't know what to do!" she cried. Sesshoumaru snarled, and looked at his claws then at her cowering form. "If doesn't mean you are able to strike or hurt her, Miss Kalesha, right?" Kalesha looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes went with tears. 'Y-y-yes, sire!" she stuttered. He continued to look at her, expressionless. "So you do know the punishment for doing this correct? Knowing that your weren't suppose too?" Kalesha closed her eyes and lowered her head. 'Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said lowly. "Good. Rin, please go inside and into your room like I said earlier.but this time do not leave. Even if you may hear some noises."  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru then Kalesha then him again.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru! Don't hurt her. She's right. I did break the pots. But I didn't mean too! I was only trying to hit the thing I saw!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking at her, his eyes focused on Kalesha. "What did I just finish saying, Rin?" he asked her. Rin sighed deeply before she turned away and ran inside, now only hearing the sounds of screams of agony, and the sound of ripping clothing and flesh. -Meanwhile- Inuyasha stopped near a tree leaning against it panting. Great! Just great! Of all nights! This had to be the one when the moon doesn't come out! He growled to himself, pushing his black bangs out of the way from his face, Now that he wasn't half demon he wasn't able to see in the dark! Just great! Juuuuuust great! He turned and started walking feeling around. But ran into a tree. 'Argh! Dammit!" he yelled clutching his nose. Then spun around as he heard the sound of bushes rustling. He frowned. This couldn't be possibly get any worst. He thought, till something suddenly grabbed onto his arm. He jumped, and spun around slamming a foot into their stomach, hearing the gasp for air and fall to their knees, he turned around and ran, but hit a tree again, falling onto the ground. "O-ow. Inuyasha.why did you do that?" asked a female voice panting. Inuyasha sat up and groaned looking in the direction the voice came from. "K-Kagome?" "Well duh! Who else would it be!?" she said and stood. Inuyasha stood as well. "H-How did you follow me? And how do you know it was me who kicked you?" he asked. She panted and replied. "Well first." She flipped on her flashlight, "I have a flashlight."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "A what?" Kagome shook her head. 'Forget it Inuyasha. Come on. Lets go back to camp. Its getting kinda creepy in these woods."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned around. "I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
Kagome watched him and smirked. "Okay fine." Then turned around and started walking away. Inuyasha gawked and ran after her. "Wait Kagome!" Kagome stopped and looked at him smiling sweetly. "Haha.." then continued walking. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and sighed, they both continued walking, till Kagome stopped suddenly and looked to her right. "Ah. Inuyasha. Do you know the way back?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "No! I'm not the one with the flashlight. Ya think I'd remember?!" Kagome sighed deeply and leaned against a tree. "Well we're lost then might aswell stay here for tonight."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and climbed up a tree sitting on a branch. Kagome watched him and sighed looking at the flashlight then around, and began rubbing her arms quickly, shivering. "Woooo!" Inuyasha looked down at her. "What?" She looked up and shivered. "Heh. I'm getting kinda cold." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, before closing them and leaned back. "Well I would be too, If I were wearing a skirt." he laughed slightly. Kagome put her hands on her waist looking up at him. "That's not funny!" Inuyasha chuckled before going silent. Kagome looked around quickly and soon heard the sound of bushed moving. She really started to get freaked out, and quickly climbed up the tree and on the branch Inuyasha was on. "What are you-" "Shh! I hear something."  
  
They soon both could hear the sound of a hungry growl; not a wolf growl but something else. like a wolf with lung cancer growl. Inuyasha frowned to himself, but felt Kagome's arms wrap around his waist, and her head burying into his chest, shaking all over, her feet dangling. "Inuyasha. I'm getting scared." She said in a frightened voice. Inuyasha looked down to Kagome and sighed, placing a hand under her chin looking into her eyes. "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you." Kagome looked up at him, only being able to see him slightly, by the light of the flashlight that was down on the ground still. Kagome's cheeks went red slightly, as Inuyasha leaned his head down and- The flashlight went out, and bumped his head into Kagome's. "Ow!" he said rubbing his forehead. Kagome whines and rubbed her's then looked at him, or where she last saw his face. 'What where you thinking Inuyasha?" she asked his her face slightly blushing. "Well.erm I-" He was cut off by the hungry growling noise again, except this time closer. "W-wha-" she was interrupted as Inuyasha put his hand on her mouth. "Shh." The sound came again. Kagome's eyes widen and covered her face in Inuyasha's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist tighter. Inuyasha groaned, her elbow slightly nudging his crotch. Kagome noticed and frowned. "S-sorr-"  
  
"Shh!" he said again. Kagome went silent. The noise continued, which only mad Kagome grab Inuyasha tighter. The sound of heavy footsteps came near the tree, then stopped infront of it. The sound of the creatures breathing increased, and suddenly slammed a heavy object into the tree. Kagome yelled, as the thing grabbed a hold of her leg. Inuyasha gawked and grabbed a hold of Kagome's arms. "Inuyasha! HELP!!!" Inuyasha growled. 'GRR! I'm TRYING!!!" he yelled but lost grips as the thing suddenly yanked onto Kagome. "KAGOME!!!!" He yelled. Kagome screamed, and the sound of rustling went on and the sound of clothing ripping. Struggling than a sharp cry of pain. And heavy footsteps running away, as Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as Kagome suddenly stopped screaming. "K- kagome???" he asked hoping to hear her respond. But heard nothing. "KAGOME!!!!" he shouted. Still nothing. Inuyasha was suddenly frightened now. He jumped down from the tree and looked at the sky to see if the sun was coming out soon. It was he could see in the sky the stars being to fade away and lighting up. He could see now. but not good enough. He looked around on the ground and saw the flashlight grabbing it off the ground, and flipped the little white bottom on the side on. Nothing. He growled and hit the flashlight causing the light to come on, then ran forward, following the path of stomped bushes. The scent of blood filled the air. Inuyasha stopped and gawked and he found a piece of Kagome's shirt on a tree branch. He grabbed it and clutched onto it tightly. He closed his eyes, hoping that Kagome was okay, and continued going. As he got further he soon saw blood that was sprayed on the trees, and one of Kagome's shoes, he picked it up, seeing blood in it, and gasped, and clutched it, shaking his head. "No. Please." he continued walking, till he got to a stream, seeing a figure in the water. He blinked and ran straight towards it. The figure was black, or had black hair like Kagome, which was face down in the water. "Oh no. Please." He flipped the thing over to see a black furthered body sized creature, five claw slices across its face, crest and stomach. "W-what?" he stood up quickly and looked around then at the body. "Surely, Brother. Certainly, you could look after your precious." Said a shady voice, from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha recognized the voice right away and spun around to come face to face with Sesshoumaru, Kagome in his arms unconscious. He gawked and ran straight over but stopped a few feet away. "What did you do to her Sesshoumaru!? Leave her alone!" Sesshoumaru wore a blank expression, showing no emotion. "I have done nothing to the human girl, brother. Actually I was the one to save her from that monster in the stream. Something you couldn't happen to do in your state." Inuyasha growled slightly, his hands clutched tightly into fist, shaking in anger. "Shut up. Just shut up! Why are you here anyways!?" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow watching his little half-breed brother. "Why would you ask me a question, but tell me to shut up before that? It makes no sense, dear brother." He said simply. Inuyasha growled. 'JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!" he shouted. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, "Now your yelling. Tsk, tsk, tsk brother. Where did you learn your manners?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, and growled. "Why are you here!?" Sesshoumaru watched him, emotionlessly. "Still yelling. And why ask a question, already knowing the answer, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned and looked at the Tetsusaiga, then quickly back at Sesshoumaru. "."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched blankly. "Yes. See, I knew you weren't like all the other half-breeds. Your a lot smarter." Inuyasha growled, still clutching his hands into fist. "Well anyways brother. It seems it wouldn't be fair, if I were to just attack you in your state and take the Tetsusaiga. So why not make a deal?" he asked. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, a cool breeze blowing by, blowing Sesshoumaru's and his hair to the right, their bangs flying out from their faces. "What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru sighed. "Must I explain everything?" he said in a slightly annoyed voice. "A deal is-" "I know what a deal is!" he yelled in anger. "Well then, looks like I don't have to say then, You just saved me some time. Well then since that is done with,-"  
  
"Get to the damn point Sesshoumaru!!! Whats the deal!" "I was getting to that. If you don't stop interrupting me like a child." He said his voice now in annoyance, his eyes as cold as death watching him. "The deal is-" "Hurry up!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You know I could just kill you and your human friend, and just take the Tetsusaiga." He said. Inuyasha growled. "Like I was saying. I will trade you your friend here, for the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and looked at Sesshoumaru. 'WHAT!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his expressionless face. "You have heard me loud and clear, brother."  
  
Inuyasha gawked and looked at Kagome then the Tetsusaiga, then Sesshoumaru. "Well? What is it? Your friend, or the Tetsusaiga?" he asked, now smirking in his mind, but didn't show it.  
  
A.N. ( OH NO! OH NO!!! WHATS INUYASHA GONNA DO!!! PICK KAGOME OR THE SWORD!?!?! Lol sorry to leave it at that but oh well it'll want ya to read more! Well, chapter 3 is comin' up! Till then!) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Decision  
  
Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru, and sighed, looking at Kagome one last time. And stepped back, gripping onto the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru watched his little half-breed brother, and chuckled, not being able to hold it in. "Oh yes! How did I know you'd pick the Tetsusaiga! Ahahahaha!" he looked at his brother with a slight smirk then went back to the blank expression. "Oh well. It was your choice brother. But believe me. You will regret doing this." Then with those last words he jumped back and into a tree disappearing in the dark forest. Inuyasha fell to his knees, clutching his face, not believing what he had just done. He felt as if again he had been shot in the chest with Kikyo's arrow again. It hurt like hell. Why did he do this?! And he didn't even know what Sesshoumaru would do to Kagome. Suddenly the sun light shined through the trees, lighting up the forest, and shined on Inuyasha, transforming him back into a half demon, his long black hair going back into snow colored hair, his skin complexion going alittle more pale, and his eyes went to the cat colored eyes instead of his human brown ones. Two cute little dog-ears grew on top of his head, as his claws on his toes and fingers grew out. He shook his head still not believing what had just happened. What would he tell the others? Oh I kinda bumped into Sesshoumaru, and I had to make a deal either taking Kagome or the Tetsusaiga. So I took the sword! He growled and spat onto the ground. Before standing up straight, but stared at the ground still. "Why did I do this? How could I have been so. so stupid? Now Kagome's gone." He lowered his head in shame, but started back towards camp, now being able to find his way, following the scent of ashes, and Sango along with the other's scent, but couldn't find a trace of Kagome's or Sesshoumaru's scent. He looked around, remaining silent for the time till he got to the camp sight, looking at the others. Miroku was still asleep, as well as Sango, but Shippou was up and energetic. He smiled happily at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha! You're up earlier! Have you seen Kagome?!" he asked ever so cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at Shippou his eyes filled with shame and pain, and looked away quickly not answering, as he sat down on top of a large rock. Shippou not noticing asked again. "Hello! Inuyasha! Did ya hear me!!?" Inuyasha remained silent, closing his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knees. Shippou blinked now noticing that Inuyasha was in deep pain, and ran over to Miroku and Sango, shaking them away. "Sango! Miroku! Wake up! Something's wrong with Inuyasha!" Miroku groaned and rolled over. "Who cares." Sango sat up and looked at Shippou. "Whats wrong with him?" she asked sleepily. Shippou pointed over to Inuyasha. "Look!" Sango looked over and frowned. "Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't respond. Miroku suddenly sat up and looked around. "Oh no something's wrong if he didn't answer." He saw Inuyasha sitting on the rock and blinked, before standing, pulling on his monk suit and walked over to him. "Inuyasha? What is the matter?" he asked, as if sounding as if he cared. Which he really did care; as he placed a warm hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Tell us my friend." Inuyasha growled and shook the hand off his shoulder and glared at Miroku. "Leave me alone. You don't care. And don't call me your friend." He said and turned back into the direction he was facing. Miroku frowned at Inuyasha and said. "Fine act that way then. Sue me for actually caring, Inuyasha." He spat on the ground. Sango sighed and walked over to Inuyasha already dressed. "Inuyasha. What's the problem? And where is Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at the ground closing his eyes. "She's. She's not coming back." He said. Myouga hopped over to Inuyasha and onto his shoulder, as everyone else gasped. "What do you mean master? That Lady Kagome isn't coming back?" Inuyasha frowned to himself, not bothering to look at the others. "Just that. She isn't coming back."  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Sango all looked at Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha. We understand that. But why isn't she coming back? Did she return home?" ". No." he replied simply. "Then why?" asked Sango. Inuyasha looked back at the others, a single tear escaping from his right eye. "I . bumped into Sesshoumaru." They all gasped. Shippou sniffed and crawled onto Inuyasha's lap. "He didn't! HE KILLED HER DIDN'T HE! DON'T WORRY INUYASHA! HE'LL PAY!! WE'LL GET HIM!!! RIGHT GUYS!!!" asked Shippou looking back at the other two. They nodded. Inuyasha shook his head. "No he didn't kill her at least, not yet." Miroku arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean not yet?" Inuyasha took a deep breath. ". Kagome and I were lost in the woods last night, and we heard these noises, and this monster took Kagome away, but I couldn't do anything because of the damn Moon! So I was human, and when I ran after it I found the monster dead; face down in the stream. After that, Sesshoumaru came out of no where with Kagome in his arms, and wanted to make a deal and-" "He wanted the Tetsusaiga in exchange for Kagome?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Yes." Sango frowned. "So you choose the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha looked away, in shame. "Yes you should be ashamed Inuyasha, you know why?" asked Sango. ".Why?" He asked. "Because you gave over the girl who cared for you the most for a stupid sword. We care for you of course, but not as much as she did!" shouted Sango in anger. "She loved you." Said Miroku. "And you traded her for a sword." Spat Sango. Inuyasha looked at the two. "How pathetic." Said Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha watched them, as they all began to slowly move, and fading. He frowned watching as they did throwing insults about how pathetic and stupid he was. "Whats happening to you guys!?" he yelled. Their voices soon began to combine into one, and his surrounding soon began to go black, the three all soon faded together combining into a black figure, a hood over their face. The black cloaked, was covered in diamonds, but due to the black surrounding he seemed to be apart of it and the diamonds looked as if they were stars, but only in that one place. The figure raised a hand, their hand as pale as death, clear nails on each finger, and one pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gawked, as the rock he sat on seemed to have disappeared, now he seemed to be sitting only on air, but watched the figure. "W-Who are you?" he asked with a growl and grabbed the handle of the Tetsusaiga. The figure continued to point at him. "It is not important to know who I am. But it is important to know who you are." Inuyasha frowned. 'What are you talking about!? I know who I am!" "Not the real you, half breed. This problem will haunt you; the pain will strike you; like a thousand stabbing knives. Your breath will be getting shorter, and you know you won't survive. You'll be lying in your own blood, not knowing what to do, there is only one way out, only one thing to solve, or you could always just ignore this issue and forget the one you know true. But remember only this, this problem will always haunt you." And with that, the figure burst into a crew of crows and flew off in different directions, the dark surroundings soon faded and went back to normal. Inuyasha gasped and looked around to see Shippou, Miroku and Sango still standing there watching him. "Inuyasha!? Whats wrong!?" shouted Miroku watching him with concern. Inuyasha looked at him and blinked a few times. "What?"  
  
"Shippou said something was wrong. Are you alright?" Inuyasha looked around then looked at Miroku and shook his head. "No its nothing. Nothing. Just forget it. Okay?"  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha then around. "Where's Kagome?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
We Can Help  
  
Inuyasha had told the others everything, about him running into Sesshoumaru and him keeping the Tetsusaiga instead of getting Kagome back. Of course at first they were all pissed at him, but after a few hours they noticed how much pain Inuyasha was in. Miroku glanced at Inuyasha now and then before looking at Sango. "We should, try and .cheer him up. don't you think?" Sango looked at Miroku before looking back to Inuyasha to see what he was talking about and nodded. "Yes, maybe a short break will, cheer him up slightly." She said, as she walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, we are going to take a break now, alright?" Inuyasha shifted his should, causing Sango's hand to fall off. "Fine. But I'm still going. We have to get Kagome back!" he snapped glaring daggers at Sango, but soon focused his eyes back up ahead. Shippou and Miroku both blinked. "Geez. Why is he so mean now?" asked Shippou. Miroku only crossed his arms. "Now? He's always like that. What are you talking about?" he asked Shippou. Shippou looked up at Miroku before pushing his orange hair out of the way of his face. "Oh yeah!" he said with a smile, but soon frowned looking at Sango. "Um. Sango. Are you okay?" he asked, in a caring way. Sango looked at the little fox boy demon, and nodded slowly. "Yes. Shippou. I'm fine. Lets. just continue." And with that they all did. They were all in the woods, trying to pass through without trouble to get to Sesshoumaru's palace. Even though they had no idea where it was. But Inuyasha using his sniffing senses would probably soon smell his scent. But still after 5 hours in the woods, he picked up nothing. Shippou whined about his feet hurting, and he was tired and wanted to get some sleep. He tugged on Sango's pant leg to see if she would carry him. And as nice as she was, she did, and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder and fell fast asleep. Miroku watched the two and blinked, thoughts running through his head at incredible speed, things such as, "hope Kagome's okay, Are we there yet? I'm hungry. Can we rest? Inuyasha's such a jerk. Sango is so beautiful, I wish I could-. Damn Shippou's so lucky. I wish I were he right now. Sango had noticed him watching them, and frowned slightly. 'What are you looking at?" Miroku suddenly snapped back into reality and looked at her. "Huh?" he asked as she slowly shook her head and continued to follow Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking around quickly. Eyes darting left to right. Going here to there, up and down, and side to side, till he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath through his nose, picking up a Youkai scent. Sango and Miroku stopped right behind him, and watched. 'Whats wrong Inuyasha?" asked the male monk. "Did you pick up, Sesshoumaru's scent yet?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the trees, studying one of the tree branches. "No. But I can tell we're not alone." Miroku blinked. "What do you me-" he was cut off as a dagger zipped right past his head, slicing his ear just a tiny bit and hit the tree behind him. He jumped with surprise and clutched his ear. "AH!" another dagger came flying and Sango ducked for cover. Miroku spun around to see the dagger was heading for him. He gawked, but suddenly Inuyasha had shoved Miroku down, the Tetsusaiga drawn, He brought it up, deflecting the dagger into a tree. Daggers stopped flying towards the three warriors, but bushes rustled. Inuyasha growled as he sniffed the air. He growled and slowly walked towards the bush, raised the sword, and sliced the bush in half with ease. It fell apart in two parts, but Inuyasha saw nothing there. "Inuyasha! The trees!" called Sango. Inuyasha's head jerked up, and two daggers came flying at him. He growled in pain as one managed to land into his shoulder, when he jumped back. The other planted into the ground. Sango frowned at the dagger in Inuyasha's shoulder, and reached for the boomerang on her back, and pulled it off before swinging it up into the trees. It swung around in the air, flying through all the branches, until hitting something. A Slight yell came from the creature, as it thudded onto the ground. The boomerang came back, and Sango grabbed a hold of it. Inuyasha ignored the dagger in his shoulder, and looked to see who had fallen onto the ground. He walked closer, and a female frame lay on the ground. The girl had long brown/golden hair, which reached the middle of her back, tied up in the middle of her back. A low moan came from the female. She had a light tan complexion to her skin color. She rubbed her forehead, moving her bangs away from her eyes, letting Inuyasha get a quick glance to see green emerald eyes, before they had closed. She wore a type of ninja suit. A red bandana around her forehead but let some of her hair hang down over the bandana. The ninja suit was light blue, a golden dragon stitched on the back. Her kneepads where black, along with the ninja boots. Her elbow pads were also black. Inuyasha then noticed, a sliver mask over her mouth, as he looked in his direction, a small dragon/snake carved in it the front. Inuyasha growled, and grabbed a hold of the Tetsusaiga tighter. "Who are you!?" he demanded at her. Sango, Miroku and Shippou soon sided along side Inuyasha, all looking at the girl. Inuyasha blinked, and sniffed the air, smelling the scent coming from the girl. She didn't smell like Youkai. Was she human? But she didn't smell human either. Inuyasha glared at the girl, a growl sounding in his chest. "Answer my question!!!" he yelled, as he placed the Tetsusaiga at her neck, the point just touching the skin. "." she did not reply. Miroku frowned. "You'd do best to answer his question." He said. ". Take the blade from away my neck." She said. "Than I will answer." She added. ".." Inuyasha frowned and slowly removed the blade, and watched the girl, as she stood. She smirked under the mask, which you could tell, by her eyes. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't believe in strangers, Inuyasha. Its bad for you." She suddenly said and reached into her pocket, and took out a sliver ball before smashing it onto the ground. Smoke erupted from the small ball, covering the four's visions. Inuyasha yelled in anger and sliced into the thick cloud of smoke. But sliced nothing but air. Everyone's heads jerked up as they heard the laughter of the girl around them. "Aw! Inuyasha is mad. Poor thing! Want me to make it better?" she laughed. Inuyasha growled. "Grr! Show yourself you coward!" "But I'm right here!" she said as Inuyasha felt a tap on his shoulder. He suddenly spun around and sliced. The girl was there and ducked swiftly. The smoke faded, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou watched as the girl toyed with him. She laughed every time he missed as he swung the sword at her. She continued to toy with him till- "Takashi! What are you doing! Leave them alone!" shouted another female voice. Takashi looked up suddenly along with Inuyasha. The Youkai scent suddenly came to Inuyasha's nose. He gawked and turned in the direction of the voice. There just between two trees, stood, a female Youkai. Her hair white- sliver hair hung down just at her rear. Her golden eyes stared at the ninja girl in anger. The youkai's skin color was a light peach. She wore a white kimono; red flames just on the bottom of her pant legs and sleeves. A black crest on her forehead, with a black small star between the two points, two stripes on the side of each cheek. Each a light read, just like the flames on her kimono. The female Youkai placed her hand on her waist and stared at the other girl, her face red and puffy, as she stormed over. "Whats wrong with you! Leave these people alone!!! Why are you always harassing people when they come into the woods!?" Takashi narrowed her eyes. "One thing. I wasn't harassing them. at first. I Actually saved their asses." She said as she pointed to where the dagger that had landed in the ground earlier, and another in the tree. The Youkai looked as well as Inuyasha and the others. Two monsters were now they pinned to the ground, and tree. Their skin black as if burnt; its eyes, a bright sliver, their hands had claws; about a foot long.wait no not hands just claws. They were long claws, three claws connected to each arm. The female Youkai frowned. "There here too eh?" Takashi nodded. "Yeah. and if it wasn't for me they'd be all dead right now. Somehow they where able to break out of the crystal ball I trapped them all in." The female Youkai crossed her arms. "Think it was him?"  
  
Takashi shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Inuyasha and the others just watched as the two girls spoke to one another.  
  
The female Youkai looked at Inuyasha and noticed the dagger in his shoulder, than glared back at Takashi "Oh yeah! Whats up with the dagger in his arm than, Takashi!?" Takashi blinked and looked back at Inuyasha than looked at the other girl. "Oh. The thing was at his feet. It wasn't like I meant to stab him. Sheesh." The female Youkai rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked over to Inuyasha and blinked. "Hello, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blinked in confused. "Who are you guys!? And how do you know my name!?" he barked. The female Youkai smirked. "My names Solia. Call me Solia!!!" Inuyasha growled slightly by the girl's stupidity. "That doesn't answer the rest of my question! How do you know my name!?" "Oh! Well everyone knows you down here in the west. Your Lord "Sesshoumaru's" brother!" "Half brother." He growled in annoyance. "Whatever!" song Solia. Sango and Miroku both looked at each other than looked at Solia and Takashi as Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So why are you here anyways?" asked Takashi "If you haven't noticed. Its pretty dangerous here." She smirked under the mask. Inuyasha looked at her and put the Tetsusaiga away and closed his eyes. ".I'm." "Ahem." Came from Miroku. ".We came here to find Sesshoumaru." Corrected Sango. Takashi and Solia both looked at her. "For what?" asked The Youkai Demon. ". He has taken one of our friends as a prisoner." She said. Solia's eyes lit up. "Prisoner!? Oh no! That's so sad. Poor person who has been captured by the most hansom guy in the world, Lord Sesshoumaru." She sighed deeply. Takashi frowned, as well as Inuyasha, both looking at Solia with a look of disgust, who noticed them both looked at her, and stood up straight. "What!? Come on, I have dreams alright!?"  
  
Takashi smirked. "Heh. Give it up, Solia." she said which caused her to frowned. "Hey! At least the man I like isn't a woman hater!" Takashi's eyes narrowed. "I'm completely over that guy. Get a better insult."  
  
Solia poked her long out at Takashi and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Can we help you save your friend?" she asked. Inuyasha blinked. "Wha? Ah." he looked at Sango and Miroku. Sango shrugged. "It is up to you, Inuyasha." "Besides, last thing I heard. Ninja's can get a lot of Information. Maybe with Takashi's help we can find out where Sesshoumaru is." Said Miroku eyeing Takashi's butt, but slowly drifted his eyes to Sango's. Inuyasha frowned and looked at Solia and her friend before growling in anger. "Fine. You can help." He then turned placing his hands into the sleeves of his opposite side, and started down the path.  
  
"YAY!!!!" cheered Solia and ran after him. Takashi's blank expression was soon replaced with a look of disbelief. "Aw man do we have too?" "YES!" said Solia declared and grinned. Takashi shook her head, and walked over to Inuyasha and pulled the dagger out his shoulder. He winced and glared at her. "OW!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!" he yelled. Takashi smirked. "Hey I needed it back. Besides it only hurts less when you didn't expect it to happen!" she said and whipped the blood off on the grass and put it away at her side, and started walking down the path. Inuyasha watched her carefully, narrowing his eyes, and walked up next to her. "What exactly are you?" Takashi eyed him. "What?"  
  
"What are you? You're not a Youkai, and you're not human. So what are you?" Takashi narrowed her eyes. "Its none of your concern alright." than she continued walking. Miroku walked up next to Solia and looked at her with a small smile. "Ah. Hi." He said. She looked at him and smiled alittle. "Hi." Miroku smiled alittle more. "Your really beautiful." He said watching as her face turned to a beat red. "Really!?" Miroku smiled. "Yeah your so beautiful I wanted to asked you if you could." He took a hold of her hand. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Here we go. "Bare my child!?" he finished. Solia's eyes went wide, And Inuyasha groaned with annoyance. "Oh great. I knew it," he said as Takashi blinked and looked back at Miroku and Solia. ".What did he just ask?" Solia took her hand back. "No way! You pervert!!!" she shouted at the not surprised Miroku, watching as she stormed away towards Takashi. Inuyasha watched Miroku in amusement, and shook his head with a small smile, than continued to walk. Sango angrily looked at Miroku and crossed her arms as she continued to follow Inuyasha and the others. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sesshoumaru's Excuse  
  
The day had passed for Sesshoumaru. He had gotten to his territory and placed the unconscious Kagome in one of the guest rooms. He now stood on the balcony of his quarters. Looking out into the distance. Looking over his fields of flowers, and meadows, watching as his servants watered the plants and etc.  
  
He took a deep breath of the new morning air, before looking down the balcony to see one of his servants cleaning up the destroyed plant pots. He turned around without a word and headed out of his room, soon to hear the low singing of a small child, a young girl. Who he knew right off it was Rin. He had just walked out of his room and closed the door behind him to see Rin skip from around the corner, and see him. A joyful smile appeared on her face as she skipped over to him, and wrapped her small arms around his leg. "HELLO SESSHOUMARU!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?" shouted the little human girl. Sesshoumaru looked down at her his expression was blank; which didn't surprise Rin. She just smiled anyways. "Well?" she asked in a cheerful voice. ".I'm Fine." He replied in a shady voice, that began to walk again as she released his leg, but skipped along side him. "So where are you going, Sesshoumaru?" She asked ever so happily. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the human girl beside him, once than looked back up. "I am going to see someone." He answered. "Oh! Can I come?" she asked him.  
  
".If you wish too." He answered once again. Rin didn't answer instead she ran ahead of him with a big smile on her face, and stopped just at the corner. Sesshoumaru stopped along side of her, and watched as she ran up ahead, and stopped just outside of a guest room. Rin smiled and looked up at him. "Is the person in here, Sesshoumaru!?" she grinned. Sesshoumaru blinked down at her, and looks at the room, smelling Kagome's scent inside then nodded down at the little girl. Lately Rin had been guessing randomly about things he had not yet told her and been getting them right. He didn't quite understand how she already knew what he was about to tell her, unless Jaken had told her, but he doubted that. He had specifically told Jaken not to tell anyone what he had told him, or he had witnessed it. And if he had, well, Jaken already knew, but little Rin did not. The toad demon would just not simply show up the next day, or for the week, or ever. Sesshoumaru soon snapped back into reality when Rin had tugged onto his pant leg. "Um Sesshoumaru? Are you okay? You're not answering me." Little Rin asked. He looked down at her and blinked. "What did you ask?"  
  
".Um. What ever happened to Miss Kalesha?" Sesshoumaru only wore his blank expression, and did not reply as he opened the door to the guest room and stepped in. Rin blinked and followed shortly behind him. As the two entered, they both could see a female figure on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets. Sesshoumaru silently walked over to it and placed a hand onto its side, slightly shaking it. The figure moaned lowly, and soon sat up quickly and turned to see Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped, and jumped back off the bed away from Sesshoumaru. "What! Sesshoumaru! How did I get here! Why am I here! Where is Inuyasha!?" she demanded to know in a high pitch yell. Sesshoumaru growled slightly, the yell disturbing his ears, narrowing his eyes at Kagome he slowly walked towards her. "Miss Kagome, Please, ask one question at a time. And do not yell. It disturbs my ears. And Please. Be calm, I am not going to hurt you."  
  
Kagome's face reddened; now with anger, looked at Sesshoumaru and stomped her foot onto the ground, "I CAN YELL IF I WANT TOO! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE! AND I WANT ANSWERS!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, a near by flower vase on a small table shattering by the scream. Sesshoumaru watched the teenaged miko infront of him, a deep ground sounding in his chest, as he hand quickly swooped in the air, and clutched Kagome around the neck and pinned her to the wall. His emotionless eyes watched her, as she went silent and squirmed in his grasp, his voice; now suddenly sounding slightly angry as he spoke. "Miss Kagome. I tried to be calm and kind to you as best I could and this is how you react. I will not tolerate it. Either you listen to me or -."he stopped talking remembering that Rin was still in the room. He glanced over to the little girl to see her watching him and Kagome wide eyed, her small hand clutching onto her necklace. He slowly turned his gaze back to Kagome before he released her neck, watching as she had fallen to the ground onto her knees infront of him. "Or be punished. You are mine now. So respect me as if you did my foolish brother. It is his fault you are here in my chambers instead of being with him." Kagome's eyes went wide and her head shot up to look at Sesshoumaru. "What do you mean it's his fault?" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome silently, and lowered his hands to his sides. "Inuyasha, and I had made a deal, miko. The deal was either I get the sword or he keeps the sword." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru. "I do not understand."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, and placed his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. "Of course you wouldn't your small human brain couldn't possibly understand what I am saying." he said. "Miss Kagome. What I mean is either Inuyasha gets the sword or he gets you, because in this cause I had you, because he could not protect you against a monster in his state. But I could. So I made the deal in either he gets you or the sword. And he apparently, as you can see, chosen the sword. I apologize for breaking the bad news to you, I truly do. But it was his decisions. So do not hate me. Hate him for giving you this fate. Now if you want anything please. Ask the servants, and they will fetch it for you. I must retire. Goodbye Miss Kagome." He said before deporting out of the room. Rin watched as Sesshoumaru left the room and looked over to the now sobbing Kagome as she covered her face with her hands, and cried. The little girl walked over to her and kneeled down infront of her. "Hey.Lady? Whats wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" asked the little girl. Kagome looked up at Rin from her hands as she separated them from her face. "Who.are you?" she asked, her voice tainted with tears. Rin smiled cheerfully and placed a tiny hand onto her waist. "MY NAME IS RIN!!! Who are you? Are you my new mommy?"  
  
Kagome looked at the little girl stunned, and surprised, thinking how rude the girl was to ask that, but simply closed her eyes and sighed. "No.sweetie. I am not, your mother." Rin blinked, as tears began to fill her eyes, forming into pools as they slowly began to drip from her eyes, flowing freely down her cheek and onto the ground beneath her feet. Kagome looked at the small child, and frowned slightly with sadness and the girl began to cry infront of her whipping her tears onto her kimono. Kagome sighed deeply as she reached out to the girl and pulled her into a small hug. "Shh. Do not cry, sweetie. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll be your mother, all right? So please do not cry." She said in a low caring voice as she wiped away the tears on Rin's small face, and pulled her into a gentle hug. Rin began to sniffle softly then soon returned the hug and smiled. "Yay!" she cheered. "I have a mommy again!" she announced and hugged onto Kagome tighter. -Meanwhile- Sesshoumaru had walked silently back to his quarters silently, as he sat down in one of his chairs, and cracked open a book from the small table infront of him, a book mark in place. The book was old and falling apart, but what caught Sesshoumaru's attention was the book was originally an old demon's journal that he had found after slaying the demon who lived here before. Sesshoumaru remained like this for the past 5 minutes his eyes scanning the small demon writing, till the door to his chambers opened and in came Jaken followed by the miko, Kagome. Sesshoumaru glanced over to them, then had noticed that Kagome was not following him but lifting him up by the back of his kimono and dragging him in. Kagome suddenly dropped Jaken before coming up next to Sesshoumaru and frowned down at him. Jaken looked up to Sesshoumaru, his eyes filled with fear as he watched his master infront of him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I tired to stop her from coming here! But she did not listen to me! Please forgive me, sire!" Sesshoumaru looked down at the demon toad, as he then laid his book down onto his own lap and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Jaken." "Sesshoumaru! We need to talk!" interrupted Kagome, as she placed her hands onto her hips, watching as Sesshoumaru's eyes focused over to her. "Oh? About what if I may ask?" Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes and sat in the only other chair that was in the room, which was infront of Sesshoumaru. She placed her hands onto her lap and glared at him. "Tell me why have you brought me here instead of killing me?" she asked. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome with an emotionless face, and did not reply, instead he placed the book onto the small table next to him and looked at Jaken shooting a look at him, causing the Demon Toad to suddenly stand and walk out the room in a fast pace, closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru looked back to the Miko, and put his hands into the sleeves into his kimono, and replied to Kagome's question. "I believe it is really none of your concern why I have brought you here, instead of slaying you." He said in a cold but calm voice. Kagome blinked a few times as she watched Sesshoumaru with a slightly disappointed expression on her face but soon turned her head and closed her eyes. "Please, Sesshoumaru. This is all I ask. This is the only question I wish to ask of you. Tell me why you have not killed me yet? Am I bait to lour Inuyasha here so you can kill him and take the Tetsusaiga?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru watched the miko infront of him and couldn't help but smirk slightly, but in an evil way, and stood. The smirk soon fading quicker then it had appeared. "It may very well be why I have not killed you. And maybe it may not be it. But like I said before. It is none of your concern, if I tell you or not." He said again. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and stood up straight and walked over to him, and suddenly grabbed a hold of his arm and pinned him against the wall with strength not her own. Sesshoumaru's eye went wide with surprise just for a second, not expecting the human girl to do such a thing or even be this strong. She was almost as strong as him. And she was nothing but a human. How could she have possibly gotten this much strength? Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, and looked straight into his, her eyes dark brown and glaring daggers at him. Sesshoumaru let out a snarl before trying to yank his arms free. Nothing. Her hands wouldn't budge from their spot, like a statue. Sesshoumaru growled, and looked at her. "What are you thinking, miko? Get your hands off me at once before I'll have not other choice but to kill you." He hissed. Kagome let a small smirk spread across her sweet face not was now twisted into an insane grin as of now. Sesshoumaru certainly did not expect anything like this. "I don't think so, Lord Sesshoumaru. You've been very mean to my friends and me. I think you deserve a punishment for all the trouble you have caused us." She said lowly, as if a whisper, her face coming closer to his. So close that Sesshoumaru could fell her warm breath on his cheek. Sesshoumaru let out another growl as he tried to pry free again. Still nothing. Kagome giggled at his attempt, smirked at him, her face an inch away from his. "You know what, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Sesshoumaru wore a blank expression as he watched Kagome, but his mind was in anger but did not allow it to show. "What?" he asked. "I always wondered why you were so mean to us, and if you have ever been kissed before by a girl? Hm?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru blinked not quite knowing what she met by that, but soon found out what she meant as she pressed her lips against his. Sesshoumaru gagged, as her tongue slid into his mouth. His stomach twisted, he felt as if he needed to vomit, as the human girl did this. It tasted as if someone was sliding the most horrible thing into his mouth that he could think off. The human girl soon broke the kiss and grinned at him. "Aw. you're a bad kisser, you know." Sesshoumaru now glared down at the miko. ".As soon as you let me go. I'm going to kill you." She smirked. "And why not kill me now? If you so much stronger then me, huh?" Sesshoumaru continued to glare at her and growled. She smirked and opened her mouth, but Sesshoumaru soon heard a voice that was not her own. In fact in sounded like the Demon Toad Jaken, which it was quite surprising for him to hear it come for the miko. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Wake up!" called the voice. - Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped open, and lifted his head up, and looked to his right to see Jaken standing there, watching at him. "What? What is it, Jaken?" Jaken blinked at him, and stepped back. "I apologize, sire. But I had to wake you up because. Well you were yelling in your. sleep." He said. Sesshoumaru blinked, and wore a blank expression. In my sleep, so then it was just a dream, only a dream. "Oh? Is that so. Well, Jaken do forget about it. It was only once. Do not worry." He said as he stood and looked around. He was still in his chambers, the demon's journal's book on the small table next to him. Jaken watched his master and nodded quickly and turned around and went out the room. Sesshoumaru watched as the toad demon departed, and then looked at the ground, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple of the right side of his head, then soon departed from the room himself. 


End file.
